Cuando el amor muere y renace
by VikaDan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos personas se han separado, pero aun se aman? Este es mi primer fanfick espero que les guste, no olviden comentar Gracias
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del alma

Flash Back

En una tranquila tarde de primavera se ve a una joven sentada en un banco del parque de South Town, al parecer espera a alguien, esta chica tiene una edad aproximada de 14 años, sólo se le ve esperar.

Leona: ¿En dónde podrán estar? Ya se tardaron, será mejor que los busque

La chica Ikari decide levantarse de su asiento y va en búsqueda de sus compañeros, ellos estaban en una misión importante, la cual consistía en seguir todos los movimientos de Rugal, ya que este planeaba algo para el nuevo KOF y sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

Después de caminar por varios minutos se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, ya que no reconocía los lugares así que decidió pedir indicaciones para regresar al parque, ya que sus compañeros le habían dicho que no se moviera de ahí, ya que ella aun no estaba lista para poder participar en una de esas misiones. Se acercó a un hombre grande y obeso, para ver si le podía ayudar.

Leona: Disculpe, ¿sabe cómo puedo llegar al parque central?

Chang: Claro, sólo toma ese camino, todo derecho, después te toparás con una pared e iras a la derecha y así llegarás rápidamente

Leona: Gracias

Leona tomó las indicaciones de aquel hombre, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre la había engañado, ya que la condujo hacia un callejón sin salida, este hombre era un criminal, uno de los más buscados de la ciudad, él daba indicaciones a las personas para hacerles llegar hasta aquel callejón para después despojarlos de sus pertenencias, y en caso de ser una mujer, abusaba de ellas.

Leona: ¿Qué significa esto?

Chang: Dame todo lo que tengas niña

Leona: No soy una niña, soy un soldado

Chang: ¿En serio? Entonces ere un soldado desorientado y confiado, apuesto que te expulsaron el primer día, además te ves como una niña, pero eso no importa, las más jóvenes son las que me gustan más

Leona intentó defenderse, pero otro sujeto, más pequeño salió de entre las sombras y la sujeto fuertemente, para que ella no pudiera escapar, Leona no sabía que hacer, sabía que este hombre no tenía buenas intenciones, en el miedo serró los ojos para esperar lo peor, pero ambos hombres fueron noqueados, lo único que pudo percibir fue que un muchacho estaba ahí parado, este tenía llamas emanando en sus manos, llamas púrpuras, él se acercó a ella y con una voz apacible le preguntó.

Joven: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ese sujeto no te hizo daño?

Leona estaba inmóvil, no sabía que decir, pero por el miedo ella comenzó a llorar, sólo sintió que él la abrazó mientras la tranquilizaba. Después del incidente, ella le dijo que estaba perdida y que estaba buscando la forma de regresar al parque central, él se ofreció a llevarla, al llegar vio a sus compañeros a lo lejos, sabía que la estaban buscando.

Leona: Te lo agradezco mucho, en especial por haberme salvado

Joven: No lo agradezcas, ese sujeto se lo tenía bien merecido

Leona: Espero que podamos volver a vernos algún día

Joven: será pronto, de eso estoy seguro

Leona: Bueno, me voy, por cierto mi nombre es Leona ¿Cuál es tuyo?

Joven: mi nombre es Iori Yagami…

Fin del Flash Back

Leona escuchó el reloj alarma y despertó, lentamente se incorporó mientras en su mente se repetían las imágenes de aquel sueño… no, no era un sueño, más bien eran los recuerdos del inicio del torneo del KOF 98.

Leona: ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué aun tengo estos recuerdos que me atormentan cada noche? Eso ya paso, ha quedado en el olvido… pero no en el mío, aquel día fue cuando lo conocí formalmente, y cuando…

En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular, era una llamada de Serena, se sentó en la cama y contestó.

Leona: Hola

Serena: Leona ¿eres tú?

Leona: -_- no, soy el Comandante

Serena: ja, ja que graciosa

Leona: Serena, hasta la pregunta es tonta, ¡claro que soy yo!

Serena: Bueno, sólo quería preguntarte que si ¿hoy vamos a entrenar o tienes una misión?

Leona: Hoy si hay entrenamiento, así que vete preparando, porque el entrenamiento de hoy será muy pesado

Serena: ñ_n ¿en serio? Creo que voy a cancelar mis citas de hoy, veamos, mmmm, no iré con Moshi de compras, ni con Tomoyo al parque, no tendré clase de esgrima con Kaori y a las 4 de la tarde estaré libre para salir con Ryuzen, perfecto, ya arme mi día

Leona: ¬_¬ Tener una vida social y ser un soldado no es nada sencillo ¿cierto?

Serena: sí, es verdad, pero me gusta, oye ¿podemos entrenar en mi casa?

Leona: ¿por qué?

Serena: Bueno, pues quiero que veas la nueva sala de entrenamiento, ¡esta genial! Bueno… si tú quieres

Leona se quedó pensando por un momento, no sabía que decirle, pero ante su insistencia sin pensarlo le dijo

Leona: mmmm esta bien, nos vemos en 20 min.

Serena: ¡perfecto! No vemos entonces, adiós

Serena colgó el teléfono, en ese momento miles de pensamientos llegaban a la mente de Leona, ella sabía que si entraba en aquel lugar se encontraría con él, Serena, su alumna y amiga era la media hermana de Iori y ambos vivían en la misma casa ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había aceptado su invitación y sería muy descortés dejarla plantada. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se cambió y se dirigió hacia la mansión de Iori y Serena.

Al llegar a la puerta llamó por el intercomunicador, al reconocerla el sistema las rejas se abrieron dejándola entrar, atravesó la inmensa entrada hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, donde Serena ya la esperaba.

Serena: ¡Bienvenida Leona!

Leona: Gracias, eso creo

Serena: Bueno, dejemos de hablar y vallamos a la nueva sala de entrenamiento, ¡sígueme!

Serena condujo a Leona por la sala hasta llegar a un elevador, entraron y Serena marcó el piso 3 para ir a la sala, al llegar, el tigre mascotas de Iori y Serena, Goliat ya las esperaban, en especial a Leona, ya que a él le encanta estar con ella, al verla se puso tan feliz que se le fue encima y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Leona: Go… Goliat, tranquilo muchacho, ya, para, para

Iori: Goliat, ven aquí muchacho

Al reconocer la voz de su amo, Goliat dejó a Leona y corrió hacia él, Iori al verlo comenzó a acariciarlo, Leona se levantó y vio a Iori, al parecer había terminado de entrenar, ya que su vestimenta no era la que acostumbraba a usar y también se veía que había tomado una ducha, ya que traía una toalla en los hombros y su cabello estaba húmedo.

Serena: Hola hermano, al parecer no perdiste tiempo para probar la sala ¿verdad?

Iori: Tienes Razón, debo decir que fue una buena idea mandar construirla

Serena: Sí, lo sé y fue mi idea

Iori: por cierto, ¿a que se debe la visita de Heidern?

Serena: o.O? ¿Heidern? ¿Dónde?

Leona: Serena… ese es mi apellido

Serena: Oh, si lo siento ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que tenía una maestra?

Iori: ¿No me digas que es ella?

Serena: ¿Qué comes que adivinas, Muchacho?

Iori: Ya veo, no me invites a tu funeral Gordon

Serena: ¡Eres un grosero!

Iori: Te deseo suerte, haber si sobrevives

Serena: ¿por qué lo dices?

Iori: porque el entrenamiento del Ikari es muy pesado, y conociéndote cómo eres, no dudo que estarás llorando en los primeros 5 segundos

Leona: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso Yagami?

Iori: una vez pude ver su entrenamiento

Leona se quedó muda ¿por qué había ido a ver su entrenamiento? Tal vez para saber como contrarrestar sus ataques, o tal vez fue por otra cosa, pero ¿qué?

Iori: Bueno, no vemos, debo alimentar a este muchacho

Serena: ¿Vas a salir?

Iori: Sí, ¿por?

Serena: no, por nada, procura no llegar tarde por favor

Iori: Trataré de no hacerlo

Iori se retiró del lugar llevándose con él al tigre, al llegar a la cocina y alimentarlo, en su mente comenzaron a presentarse miles de pensamientos…

Iori: [Me pregunto… Desde cuando… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vi sin su uniforme militar? No, mejor dicho ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la vi con un uniforme militar?]

Flash Back

Había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, en donde pudo conocerla formalmente, él caminaba por la playa, a orillas del mar, la noche era muy hermosa siendo esta iluminada por la luz de la luna, pero algo lo detuvo, a lo lejos se veía la figura de una joven, ella estaba de pie, mirando hacia la luna, este se acercó hacia ella y al verla la reconoció, era la misma joven que había salvado hace un mes, pero se veía diferente, ella traía un uniforme militar, (parecido al que siempre usa pero en color azul cielo y traía el cabello suelto) pero se veía de una manera tan… diferente, parecía que ella estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna y hacía resaltar su belleza, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella para saludarla.

Iori: Hola… Leona

Leona: (volteándolo a ver) Hola Iori, que sorpresa verte aquí a altas horas de la noche

Iori: Lo mismo digo yo ¿qué haces aquí?

Leona: Bueno… Pues… A mí me gusta venir aquí para relajarme y olvidar tolo lo sucedido en el día

Iori: Ya veo, no sabía que eras militar

Leona: Aun no, no he estado en ninguna misión, soy soldado en entrenamiento, pero, algún día podré estar en una importante misión

Iori: Sé que lo harás, de eso no hay duda

Leona: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Iori: Puedo ver tu determinación y tú esfuerzo, así que… No hay duda alguna, sé que lo lograrás

Leona: o/o Gracias… Iori

Después de su plática se dispusieron a caminar por la playa, sintiendo la brisa, escuchando el mar, mientras que su camino era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Pero, había algo más en esa escena, ellos estaban tomados de la mano mientras caminaban lado a lado.

Fin del Flash Back

Iori reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza, para olvidar aquellos pensamientos, cuando Goliat terminó de comer, lo sacó al jardín, después se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y salió de la casa, no sin antes ir al jardín y tomar un ramo de rosas.

Mientras tanto…

Las chicas estaban entrenando arduamente, después se sometieron a batalla, Leona y Serena iban muy parejas, pero, Serena hizo un movimiento en falso y Leona la derrotó fácilmente.

Serena: ¡No es justo! Eres muy buena

Leona: Debo admitir que haz mejorado mucho, me hiciste sudar

Serena: ¿Será por qué tengo una gran maestra?

Leona: Creo que si

Serena: He perdido, me toca invitar el almuerzo, pero primero, tomemos un buen baño

Leona: Estoy de acuerdo con eso

Las chicas se dirigieron a las aguas termales que estaban en la casa de Serena, (piso 4) se relajaron en el agua mientras dejaban que su cuerpo descansara por el entrenamiento.

Serena: ¿Oye Leona?

Leona: Si Serena, dime

Serena: ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado?

Leona: ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Serena: Bueno… Pues… Es que siempre te hablo de mi relación con Ryuzen, pero, nunca me haz platicado de tus amoríos o de alguna persona que te interese

Leona se quedó callada, ella sabía de lo que Serena estaba hablando, pero… ella no quería contárselo, así que dijo que…

Leona: Soy un soldado, no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, sólo me causarían distraerme de mi deber

Serena: Yo también soy soldado, y mírame tengo novio

Leona: ¡Eso no importa! Además (con un tono apagado) no quiero que se repita la historia

Serena ¿Se repita? ¿De qué estas hablando?

Leona: Olvídalo, es mejor que me valla, nos vemos Serena

Leona se levantó y se fue a vestir después emprendió la caminata de regreso a los cuarteles. En el camino Leona recorrió los lugares a los que solía ir con… Iori, en aquel tiempo… cuando se enamoró perdidamente de él, pero, ella sabía que era imposible el volver con él, ya que si lo hacía… prefería mil veces morir, antes de verlo morir a manos de… fue por ello que tomo una difícil decisión… decidió dejarlo antes de convertirse en soldado.

Hablemos de Goliath, es complicado el porque tener una mascota así, en resumen:

Leona tenía un gato, pero este desapareció repentinamente. Un Loco veterinario compro un tigre de bengala blanco, pero quería domesticarlo, el animal nunca se dejó, este sujeto encontro el gato de Leona, e hizo un experimento con ambos animales, les quito el cerebro y formo uno sólo, tomo la mitad de cada uno, al transplantarselo a ambos animales resulto un tigre-gato, cuyo nombre fue Goliath, pero por desgracia el gato-tigre, que sería llamado Roger no sobrevivio.

Iori y Serena encontraron a Goliath diambulando por la calle, el tigre escapo de su dueño, ya que recibía todo tipo de maltratos, Goliath se encariño de Iori y este se lo compro a un alto precio al veterinario, despues se descubrio lo que hacia con animales exóticos y fue encarcelado.

Goliath al ver a Leona, los recuerdo de la otra mitad de su cerebro comenzarón a brotar y tambien le tomó cariño (por obias razones) a Leona


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Dolor placentero

Iori llevaba un pequeño pero discreto ramo de rosas, iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de South Town hasta llegar a las afueras de la cuidad, se dirigió a un lugar en particular, un lugar que le gustaba visitar, al llegar se arrodilló y dejó el ramo de rosas en una lápida.

Iori: Discúlpame por no haberte venido a visitar, lo que pasa es que… Han pasado tantas cosas, que no sé por donde empezar…

Iori veía la inscripción en la lápida, la cual tenía un garbado en particular "En Memoria De Mí Amada Arcarias". Cada vez que venía a este lugar una nostalgia invadía su mente y su corazón, ya que varias imágenes venían a su cabeza… Como el día que ella fue acecinada por las manos de Yashiro, el hermano de la chica que una vez amó, ella lo hizo porque por su culpa dieron con la ubicación de él para matarlo, ella amó tanto a Iori que sacrificó su vida para salvarlo.

Iori: No sabes lo mucho que te extraño Arcarias, o ¿Eso es lo que creo?... Estoy bastante confundido, ¡no entiendo nada! Sólo llegan a mi mente recuerdos… De ella y yo… como cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia hace mucho tiempo atrás...

Flash Back

Desde sus encuentros habían pasado ya dos semanas, como siempre, ellos se veían en la playa, un día en particular, Iori caminaba por la playa con Leona como siempre, pero repentinamente se detuvo.

Leona: Iori ¿sucede algo?

Iori: Leona… Debo decirte algo importante

Leona: Te escucho

Iori: Primero, quiero contarte una historia…

Iori le contó a Leona sobre Arcarias, Ella era una chica que se encontró en su camino, estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda, porque unos sujetos la perseguían, Iori la salvó del peligro, la llevo a su casa y cuido de ella, paso el tiempo y ella ya formaba parte de su vida cotidiana, a tal grado que le tomó un cariño muy especial, pero, una noche, Yashiro, Sermine y Chris llegaron a su casa y lo atacaron, los tres estaban bajo los disturbios de la sangre, cuando Iori estaba mal herido y sin fuerzas para defenderse, Yashiro le lanzó el ataque final, pero algo ocurrió ahí, Arcarias se atravesó entre el ataque e Iori, salvándole la vida pero sacrificando la suya, Yashiro, al sentir la sangre de su hermana decidió huir, los otros dos fueron con él no sin antes llevarse el collar que ella usaba. Iori la sostuvo en sus brazos, Arcarias le pidió perdón por lo sucedido también le confesó sus sentimientos y antes de poder darle un beso, para despedirse para siempre de él, cayó muerta en sus brazos. Iori sepultó a Arcarias en ese lugar, abandonándolo y jurando que nunca más volvería ahí y por último levantó una lápida en memoria de ella a las afueras de South Town.

Leona: (sin poder contener sus lágrimas) eso es muy triste

Iori: lo sé y también juré que nunca más me enamoraría de otra persona

Leona: (Dándole la espalda y tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos) Ya entiendo

Leona no podía contener su tristeza, el tiempo que había pasado con él fue maravilloso, y sin querer se enamoró de su héroe, ella intentó irse pero Iori la detuvo.

Iori: (Tomándola de las manos)…Pero, al conocerte me di cuenta que ese sentimiento nació con más fuerza

Leona: (levantando la vista) ¿en verdad?

Iori: Sí, sólo quiero saber si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Leona: (con una gran felicidad) ¡sí, si quiero!

Leona se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, era una felicidad que ambos no podían contener.

Fin del Flash Back

Iori: Debo admitir que el tiempo que pase con ella fue maravilloso, no, eso se queda corto para describirlo, fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero… no creo que quiera volver conmigo…

Con un encogimiento de hombros se despidió de Arcarias y se fue, de regreso a casa se encontró en el camino con Ryuzen.

Ryuzen: ¿qué onda cuñado?

Iori: ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así Yokoshima!

Ryuzen: lo siento, pero es verdad ¡eres mi cuñado!

Iori: :/

Ryuzen: Esta bien, ya Yagami, con esa mirada matas ¿A dónde vas?

Iori: A mi casa ¿por qué?

Ryuzen: Te acompaño, voy por Serena, hoy es nuestra cita semanal

Iori: como quieras, no me importa

Al llegar, Serena ya estaba lista, sólo que algo le preocupada, Leona había dicho "no quiero que la historia se repita", Serena no lo entendía ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

Iori: ¡ya llegué!

Serena: ¡Bienvenido a casa! ¿Dónde estabas?

Iori: De "visita"

Serena: ah, ya veo, ¡Ryuzen, amor ya te esperaba!

Iori: me lo encontré en el camino, bueno, me voy

Serena: ¿A dónde vas?

Iori: A lomas lejos que se pueda de sus cursilerías

Ryuzen: ¿Envidia ó Coraje?

Iori: ¡Cállate imbécil!

Iori se retiró del lugar dejando solos al par de enamorados, salieron de la casa y se fueron al parque, al cine y por último a cenar, y como chef en el restaurante, estaba nada más y nada menos que… Ryuzen.

Serena: Me encanta que cocines para mí, amor

Ryuzen: Mereces sólo lo mejor, mi bello ángel, pero te he notado algo inquieta ¿sucede algo?

Serena: No… Bueno sí, pero es sobre Leona, no te preocupes amor

Ryuzen: ¿le pasó algo?

Serena: no, ella esta bien, sólo que me dijo algo que me dejó intrigada

Ryuzen: cuéntame

Mientras tanto…

Leona estaba en los cuarteles, pasando papeleo, archivando y revisando los informes de las últimas misiones, mientras ordenaba su oficina una fotografía cayó de uno de los cajones, ella la levantó y vio que era una de ella con Iori, de hace tiempo, al verla se sentó en una silla y comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó con él, en verdad fue feliz a su lado y cuando lo vio con esa otra, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Leona: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo de una vez? Tal ves porque no me gusta admitirlo, pero aun sigo amándolo y la simple idea de borrarlo sería como un suicidio, se que… él sigue amándola, aun cuando ella ya no esté en este mundo y si esa otra ¿estuviera de con él nuevamente? ¿Y si él fuera feliz con ella?... Yo también lo sería, aun cuando me estuviera muriendo, pero, sería un dolor placentero, ya que… podría compartir su felicidad

Leona guardó nuevamente la foto, terminó de ordenar su oficina y se fue a su dormitorio, para descansar tranquilamente.

Cuando Serena terminó de contarle su anécdota del día a Ryuzen, este se sorprendió mucho, meditó un momento y le dijo a Serena

Ryuzen: Tal vez, no quiere ser herida nuevamente

Serena: ¿tú crees?

Ryuzen: Si, o si no ¿explícame el por qué no quiere abrirle su corazón a alguien más?

Serena: Tienes razón, debo ayudarla

Ryuzen: ¿Pero, cómo?

Serena: con ayuda de mis poderes celestiales, ¿de qué otra forma podría hacerlo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Viaje al pasado

Después de su romántica cita con Ryuzen, Serena regresó a casa, (sólo tuvo que cruzar la calle, ya que el restaurante- casa de Ryuzen están al otro lado) eran la 9:00 pm y cuando entró a la casa un regaño por parte de Iori se hizo presente.

Iori: ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar señorita?

Serena: o.O? Pe… Pero son las nueve de la noche

Iori: ¡Exacto! Tú saliste a las cuatro de la tarde

Serena: Tú llegas a las dos de la mañana y nadie te dice nada

Iori: soy mayor de edad, en cambio tú eres sólo una niña

Serena: ¡¿Niña? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Se defenderme sola!, además tengo 16 años, ya no soy un bebé, y si quieres que ya no llegue tarde ¡tú tampoco lo hagas! Dame el ejemplo

Iori: ¡Ya cállate! Me molestas, mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches

Serena: descansa [ahora a investigar el caso de Leona]

Serena se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se dirigió hacia un baúl, lo abrió y sacó un collar en forma de luna en cuarto menguante, esta preciada jema había pasado de generación en generación en la familia de la madre de Serena, (o sea su linaje Celestial, ya que recordaremos que ella es un ángel) y no sólo era un bonito accesorio, sino que este collar le permitía viajar astralmente por el tiempo, tanto pasado como futuro, se recostó en su cama y con sus poderes activo el legendario collar, su espíritu se separó de su cuerpo y viajó al pasado de Leona.

Ella llegó al torneo del KOF 98, en donde Kyo, Chizuru e Iori peleaban contra Rugal, Rugal no piensa en nada más que en terminar con todo. Pero ¿Qué pasa? Leona esta aquí...pero ¿Qué busca?

Leona: ¡Yagami!… ¡Yagami!

Iori: Leona… No…

Leona estaba ahí para ayudar a Iori, pero Rugal al verla comenzó a atacarla sin piedad, hasta dejarla inconsciente.

*Serena: ¡Leona, NOOOOO!*

Serena intentó ayudar a Leona, pero recordó que ella simplemente era un fantasma en las memorias de su amiga.

Iori: (furioso) ¡¿Qué haz hecho maldito?

*Serena: ¿mi hermano demostrando sentimientos? A caso ¿Habrá algo entre ellos?*

Iori comenzó a atacar a Rugal con una ira desenfrenada. Momentos después el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, Iori tomó a Leona en sus brazos y salió del lugar rápidamente, Serena lo siguió hasta la playa, Serena observó atentamente aquella escena, ya que había varias preguntas sin contestar.

Leona: (Quejándose) mmmmh… aaaah

Iori: (con voz tierna y aun teniéndola en sus brazos) ¡Vamos Leona, usa la sangre Orochi!

*Serena: ¿La sangre Orochi también tiene propiedades curativas?*

Al ver que Leona no reaccionaba la abrazó fuertemente mientras susurraba a su oído…

Iori: Vamos Leona… tú puedes… Por favor mi amor… Reacciona… Te necesito

Leona lentamente abrió los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar.

Leona: ¿I…o…ri?

Iori dio un suspiro de alivio, Serena no dejaba de verlos, ya que estaba comprendiendo la situación que estaba presenciando en ese momento…

Leona: (decepcionada de si misma) Perdóname, sólo te cause problemas… Como siempre

Iori: (tomando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos) Tú no eres un problema para mí, tú muy bien sabes lo que eres para mí, no quiero perderte

Leona: (un poco más tranquila) Sí… Tú sabes lo que eres para mí… Perdóname por darte problemas siempre

Iori: no hay nada que perdonar mi pequeña

*Serena: Creo entenderlo todo… Leona fue novia de mi hermano, pero… Puedo ver que eran muy felices ¿qué fue lo que pasó?*

En ese momento se hizo un enlace de sueños, ya que en lo más profundo de las memorias de Iori y Leona se compartía la escena más conmovedora de aquel tiempo, al parecer Iori y Leona soñaban con aquel momento al mismo tiempo.

Iori vio a Leona a los ojos y acercó su rostro al suyo, juntando sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso, el cual fue correspondido por la chica, el primer beso de ambos, el primer beso es el más difícil de olvidar, ya que el corazón lo guarda y se hace imborrable, en especial si fue de la persona que más amas en la tierra.

Serena se conmovió y quiso saber más sobre ello, pero, antes de averiguarlo ella despertó gracias a Goliath, ya que a él le encanta dormir con ella y al acostarse a su lado hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara provocando que despertara.

Serena: ¡Goliath! ¿Por qué me despiertas? Estaba a punto de averiguar algo importante, pero no importa, ya sé algo, pero llegaré al fondo del asunto, bueno, descansa lindo gatito, mañana nos espera un gran día

A la mañana siguiente Serena dormía placenteramente en su cama, cuando fue despertada por el sonido de un bajo a todo volumen.

Serena: ¡AAAAAH! ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿DÓNDE? ¬ ¬ Ah eres tú

Iori: ¿No hay nada importante que tengas que hacer hoy? Como… Ir a la escuela por ejemplo

Serena: :/ ¡ESTAS LOCO! Son vacaciones, déjame dormir

Iori: ¬ ¬ ¿Estas segura de que no tienes que ir a la escuela hoy Gordon?

Serena: ¡SÍ, SEGURA, YA DÉJAME DORMIR! (Se cubre con las sabanas)

Iori: bueno… supongo que hoy no tienes ¡ENSAYO PARA LA OBRA DE TEATRO DE LA ESCUELA!

Serena: ¿Eh? ¡El ensayo, se me había olvidado por completo! ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Sal de aquí, debo vestirme!

Serena sacó a empujones a Iori de su habitación, se vistió lo más rápido posible y se fue a la escuela, ya ahí se encontró con Ryuzen, el cual le preguntó acerca de lo que investigo.

Ryuzen: dime Serena ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Serena: Bueno, Leona fue novia de mi hermano

Ryuzen: ¿En serio? Ahora entiendo porque no quiere a alguien más, estar con él es un trauma

Serena: ¡Oye! :/ Te estas metiendo con mi familia

Ryuzen: n.n ¡Lo siento, discúlpame, dejaré que termines antes de sacar conclusiones, qué más averiguaste

Serena: Aunque usted no lo crea, Iori y Leona eran extremadamente felices el uno con el otro

Ryuzen: Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

Serena: Estaba a punto de saberlo hasta que Goliath me despertó

Ryuzen: ¬ ¬ que mal

Serena: no te preocupes, hoy veré por qué se termino esta gran historia

Al terminar el ensayo Serena se dirigió a la playa, exactamente en el punto donde ellos estuvieron en aquel recuerdo, para ver si podía encontrar alguna respuesta, al no encontrar nada se molesto. De repente divisó a lo lejos a su maestra y amiga, rápidamente se escondió detrás de unas rocas, al llegar al lugar, Leona recordó con gran nostalgia los sucesos ocurridos ahí.

Leona: yo alguna vez fui feliz, hace tiempo atrás cuando estaba a tu lado… pero… ¿Por qué se interpusieron en mi felicidad? ¿Por qué no me permitieron estar contigo?... Si supieras que aun te amo… y que te extraño… ¿cambiaría algo?... No, no lo haría, como quisiera que supieras la verdad, pero me conformo que estas con vida… aun cuando seas feliz con esa otra…

Serena: [¿esa otra? ¿De qué esta hablando?]

Serena salió de ahí rápidamente y sin ser detectada por Leona, al llegar a casa se encerró en su habitación, de nuevo sacó el collar y se acostó en su cama, activo el collar y llegó al final de la historia… Cuando Iori y Leona se distanciaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Sin ti

La escena eran los cuarteles del Ikari Warriors, ahí Ralf y Clark hablaban con el comandante Heidern acerca de Leona.

Clark: Comandante, algo sucede con Leona

Heidern: ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Le pasó algo?

Ralf: No comandante, lo que pasa es que últimamente se muestra muy distraída de todo lo que hace, y en las noches se va a quien sabe donde y regresa a las 4:00 am

Heidern: ¿En serio? ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

Clark: ¿cómo qué que tiene de malo?

Ralf: Señor, nos preocupa que ande con malas compañías, y siempre que intentamos hablar con ella al respecto, no nos quiere decir nada… Creemos que tiene un novio

Heidern: ¿uh?

Clark: tuvimos el atrevimiento de seguirla… Y…

Heidern: Puede estar con él, siempre y cuando cumpla con sus deberes, díganme ¿quién es el chico?

Clark: Señor, no le gustará saberlo

Heidern: ¿por qué lo dicen?

Ralf: porque el chico es… Iori Yagami… Señor

Heidern se molestó mucho, no podía permitir que su hija estuviera con ese sujeto, pero de lo que ninguno de los tres se percató es que Leona los estaba escuchando del otro lado de la puerta, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar, así que continuó escuchando silenciosamente.

Ralf: ¿qué hacemos comandante?

Heidern: si la vuelven a ver con ese sujeto… ¡Mátenlo!

Leona no podía creerlo al igual que Serena, El rencor de Heidern era más fuerte que la felicidad de Leona, ella se asustó, pero siguió a Leona para saber que haría. Al llegar a la playa, Iori ya la esperaba, él le tenía una gran sorpresa, al verla llegar se acercó a ella y la besó, pero sintió algo diferente en ella, Serena observaba atentamente todo lo que sucedía.

Leona: (sin poder ocultar su tristeza) Iori… ¿podemos hablar?

Iori: si ¿que pasa?

Leona: yo… yo… (Suspiró) quiero darte las gracias

Iori: Y ¿por qué? Si se puede saber

Leona: Veraz… yo… yo ya no puedo estar contigo

Iori: ¿uh? ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Leona: yo… Yo soy un soldado, y no puedo tener distracciones, además no deseo esconderme más

Iori: en verdad… tú quieres terminar con esto ¿sólo así?

Leona (dándole la espalda) Sí

Serena pudo comprenderlo todo, ella terminó con Iori para salvarlo de Heidern y sus compañeros, ya que si los veían juntos sería acecinado por el Ikari, aun cuando ella estuviera muriendo por dentro, sabía que era para salvarlo, y por ello no pudo contener sus lágrimas, ya que era un sacrificio de amor.

Iori (tratando de desquitar su enojo) sabes… te mentí, aun sigo amando a Arcarias…

Leona (herida) nos veremos en el torneo… Adiós

Leona salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin poder contener sus lágrimas, ya que lo había perdido para siempre, pero era mejor así, para poderlo salvar de una muerte segura era necesario borrarlo de su vida.

Iori se quedó ahí solo, molesto, golpeó una roca y se fue de ahí, Serena se acercó a ese lugar, y vio la roca que Iori había golpeado, pero, algo llamó su atención, en la aquella roca estaban grabados los nombres de Iori y Leona y debajo de los nombres había algo más…

Antes de poder ver lo que decía fue llevada a meses después, y pudo ver en ese transcurso como aquella lejanía los torturaba, cada noche Leona no podía dejar de llorar… en cambió Iori era un martirio el ir a los lugares a los que solía ir con ella, pero el lugar que más lo hería era la playa y el parque…

Pasaron los años, y al comienzo del torneo del KOF 2002 Leona no lo soportaba más, así que fue a buscarlo, para poder decirle que lo amaba y lo más importante, que lo necesitaba, pero al llegar a la entrada del estadio lo vio… acompañado por otra y al parecer él era feliz con ella, Leona al ver tal escena su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, era tarde… él ya la había olvidado. Serena se entristeció y al tratar de saber quien era ella fue despertada por Iori.

Iori: Gordon… Gordon despierta

Serena: ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez tú?

Iori: te quedaste dormida, eres una perezosa

Serena: (molesta) ¡Que te importa, destructor de corazones!

Iori: ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

Serena: ¡No finjas, ya lo se todo!

Iori: Entonces… ¡te dormiste para visitar el pasado!

Serena: Sí ¡Y!

Iori:¡Eres una entrometida! ¡No te metas con mi pasado, mocosa del demonio!

Serena: Esta bien, ya no lo haré, siempre y cuando escuche tu versión de la historia

Iori: ¬ ¬ es difícil tratar contigo, ¡yo no tengo nada que contarte!

Serena: Bien, (tomando el collar y acostándose de nuevo) ¡buenas noches!

Iori: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Serena: Sobre tu relación con Leona

Iori: Eso ya es historia, no hay nada que contar

Serena: Bue…

Iori: se puede decir que fue mi primera novia

Serena: eso me gusta, continua

Iori le contó a Serena el como la conoció, como la salvo y como se enamoro de ella, (lo demás ya lo saben) cuando llego al momento en que terminaron le revelo lo que estaba en la roca.

Iori: Aquella noche grabe nuestros nombres en una roca y junto con ello unas palabras… la cuales nunca le pude decir

Serena: ¿y que era?

Iori: lo mucho que la amaba… mejor dicho… que la amo

Serena: ¿aun la amas?

Iori: sí

Serena: ahora explícame a la otra chica

Iori: a esa ni me la menciones, es una vil traidora

Serena: ¿creí que la querías?

Iori: fui un idiota al quererla por su parecido con Arcarias, ella es una traidora

Serena: ¿por qué?

Iori conoció a esa chica a mediados del torneo de KOF 2001, por tener un gran parecido con Arcarias a él le interesó mucho, pero, a mediados del KOF 2003 supo el tipo de persona que era Aki Nakase. Ella le dijo que debía terminar con él porque se iba a mudar, Iori en verdad la quería, le suplico que no se fuera, pero ella se marcho, dejándolo solo y con el corazón roto. Una semana después la vio cerca del parque con otro, en ese momento él se dio cuenta que ella nunca lo quiso, y que sólo jugo con él, así que se juro a si mismo que nunca permitiría que ella se le acercara a él, ya que para él esa fue la peor de las traiciones… la infidelidad, ya que ella le había prometido que volvería para estar con él.

Serena: :/ ¡Deja que me la tope y vera como le va a ir! ¿CÓMO PUDO HACERTE ESO?

Iori: Déjalo, no vale la pena

Serena: Dime Iori ¿te gustaría volver con Leona?

Iori sólo miro a Serena, Serena al verlo supo la respuesta de inmediato provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, ella podía ver que Iori aun la amaba, pero su dicha era más grande, pues sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, sin tiempo que perder salió de su habitación.

Iori: ¡oye! ¿A dónde vas?

Serena: a arreglar algunos asuntos, nos vemos

En realidad Serena fue a ver a Heidern, para poder arreglar esto de una buena vez, debía hablar con el comandante. Al llegar a la oficina de Heidern ella lo vio sentado frente al escritorio, él estaba viendo una fotografía… la de su familia (Él y su difunta esposa e hija)

Serena: Comandante ¿puedo pasar?

Heidern: Adelante cadete Gordon

Serena: Gracias señor

Serena entró y tomo asiento, vio atentamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, mientras en su mente se juntaban las palabras correctas para poder dirigirse a el comandante y padre de Leona.

Heidern: Dime ¿a que se debe su visita cadete?

Serena: Señor, debo tratar un asunto muy delicado con usted, pero primero quiero que me escuche y que no me interrumpa

Heidern: adelante Gordon, hable

Serena: esta bien, yo se algo de Leona, que usted también sabe, pero lo que no me puedo explicar es el por qué

Heidern: ¿De qué esta hablando señorita?

Serena: de la relación que tuvo Leona con mi hermano

Heidern al escuchar de nuevo del tema no pudo evitar molestarse, él sabía que eso había quedado en el pasado, y que ya nadie lo recordaba, pero ¿Cómo es que Serena lo sabía?

Heidern: no tengo idea de cómo se enteró, pero, no hay nada más que decir de ello, además fue lo mejor para ella

Serena: ¿Lo mejor para ella? ¡No tiene idea de lo que sufrió por ello! ¿A caso le importa más su venganza que la felicidad de su hija?

Heidern: eso no le incumbe cadete, usted no es su padre para saber lo que es mejor para ella

Serena: (poniéndose de pie y golpeando el escritorio) ¿y lo mejor es darle gusto mientras se esta muriendo por dentro? Por si no lo recuerda, ella tenía otro comportamiento, era más social, más alegre, ella era feliz ¡hasta que le arrebato su felicidad por un rencor estúpido, que ni siquiera tiene nada que ver con ella!

Heidern: (furioso) ¡No voy a permitir que me hable de esa manera, soy su comandante y debe respetarme! Nunca permitiré que mi hija este con ese tipo, algún día él puede perder el control entrando en los disturbios de sangre y quitarle la vida

Serena: ¿Cree que mi hermano es capaz de matarla? ¡No somos un clan de asesinos!

Heidern: prefiero que muera en una misión a que Yagami la mate

Serena no podía creerlo, Heidern estaba equivocado con respecto a Iori, él no era como los otros Yagamis, él era la diferencia entre el clan, de repente, Serena vio la foto, ella aun traía el collar, se concentro y rápidamente hecho un vistazo al pasado de Heidern, al verlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ya sabía como defender a Iori y como unirlo con Leona nuevamente.

Serena: dígame comandante, ¿fue fácil el pedir la mano de su esposa?

Heidern: ¿uh? ¿Qué ha dicho?

Serena: claro, para usted no fue fácil, se encontró en la misma situación, el padre de Sandra, mejor dicho, su suegro, tampoco aprobó su relación con su hija, curioso ¿no? Pero nunca se rindió, hasta que un buen día, fue a pedir su mano, pero su suegro no lo permitió, peleo con él y al final le disparó en el brazo, aprobando finalmente su matrimonio con Sandra

Heidern: ¿cómo supo eso?

Serena: es un secreto, debo decir que si mi hermano tomará su lugar, y Leona fuera Sandra él pelearía por ella, de eso no hay duda, pero la pregunta es esta… ¿usted lo aprobaría?

Serena salió del lugar dejando a Heidern en shock, Heidern meditó un momento, él sabía que Leona había sufrido mucho por la separación, pero, por un tiempo ya no recordó eso, hasta que… Serena entro en su vida, como su alumna, como una gran amiga, y cuando se enteró de su parentesco con Yagami… todo cambió. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo sabía que Serena tenía razón y sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: A tu lado toda la vida

Serena regresó a casa por eso de las 10:00 pm e Iori ya la esperaba, pero no la regañó ni le dijo nada, sólo le dijo que Ryuzen le había llamado más de quince veces, la muy torpe olvidó su celular. A la mañana siguiente Iori debía ir a grabar con su banda el nuevo video musical, para ello Serena le había diseñado un nuevo traje, ya que usarían trajes de gala, el traje de Iori era el más genial de todos los demás ya que como vocalista y bajista debía lucir diferente a los demás. El traje: camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, igual que el pantalón, en vez de usar la típica correa entre las piernas usaba unas correas rojas en ambos brazos y piernas (típico de él) con una singular corbata roja.

Kou: ¡te vez genial Yagami!

Zeth: si, me gustaría tener una hermana que me diseñara ropa, ¿me regalas a la tuya?

Iori: ¡¿Estas idiota o qué te pasa? Mi hermana no es una cosa que se regala así como así

Zeth: entonces véndemela

Iori: ¬ ¬ Dices otra estupidez de ese tipo y te mato

Kou: ¿de qué te quejas?, no tienen el mismo apellido, hasta podría ser tu novia

Iori: ¿tengo cara de pedófilo o qué? Además somos hijos del mismo padre… y yo amo a alguien más

Tasuku: ¡dejen de pelearse por tonterías! ¡Estamos a 20 min Para comenzara a grabar! ¡KOU A TÚ TECLADO, ZETH A TÚ BATERIA, IORI PREPARATE, VE POR TÚ BAJO!

Zeth: ¿quién murió y dejo a Tasuku como líder?

Tasuku: ¡cállate imbécil! Y haz lo que digo

Zeth: TT_TT todos me odian

Comenzaron las grabaciones todo iba bien, pero Iori falló en varias notas y se le olvido la letra de la canción, ante esto Tasuku detuvo la grabación.

Tasuku: ¡haber detengan todo! Oye Yagami ¿qué te pasa? Te estas distrayendo mucho

Iori: hay un algo que no me permite concentrarme

Kou: ¿no querrás decir alguien?

Zeth: sí, dinos quien es, ¿es bonita?

Tasuku: ¡dejen de molestarlo! ¿Quieres arreglar ese asunto? Podemos posponer la grabación

Iori: ¿Están seguros de qué quieren hacerlo?

Kou: ¡claro! Lo que sea por esa chica que no deja que afines n_n

Iori: ¬ ¬

Zeth: anda y ve, quien sabe, puede que la pierdas

Por primera vez Zeth tenía razón, así que se fue dirigiendo su camino hacia los cuarteles del Ikari Team. Al llegar, no sabía como iba a entrar, sabía que sería arriesgado, pero no le importó, lo que quería era estar con ella, así que hizo a un lado a los guardias y entró, en el momento en que entró todos se movilizaron para encontrarlo y capturarlo, comenzó a correr entre los pasillos del lugar, buscando en cada habitación para ver si se encontraba ahí. Siguió corriendo, subió escaleras, buscó de nuevo y golpeaba a todo aquel que se atravesará en su camino, hasta que llegó al piso 3, ahí la vio caminando por el pasillo en compañía de Clark y Ralf.

Clark: ¡miren es Yagami! ¿Pero que hace aquí?

Ralf: ¡¿que haces aquí maldito bastardo?

Iori sólo los vio y no dijo nada, el equipo estaba vestido de otra manera, Clark y Ralf traían unos trajes verdes, mostrando todas sus insignias y estrellas, en cambio Leona traía un traje azul (el que usa en su intro de la 96, 98 y 2001). Leona estaba tranquila, a lo mejor venía por Serena, ya que ella y Ryuzen trabajan para el Ikari como soldados, pero Iori cree que son asistentes de Leona.

Leona: no le tomen importancia, tal vez viene por Serena

Ralf: Tal vez ¡pero él no es bienvenido aquí!

Clark y Ralf intentaron capturarlo, pero se quito de su camino y ambos cayeron encima de sus anteriores perseguidores, al ver que se libró de ellos se acercó a Leona, intentó decirle algo, pero del otro lado venían más soldados para capturarlo, Iori tomó la mano de Leona y salió corriendo con ella, Clark y Ralf vieron que se llevó a su compañera y fueron tras él.

Clark: ¡tomó un rehén!

Ralf: ¡tras él, y sin lastimar a Leona!

Iori y Leona corrieron, subieron escaleras, y al llegar al último piso, se encontraron sin salida, sólo una gran ventana de cristal, Serena y Ryuzen llegaron a ese lugar por casualidad y al verlo se sorprendieron mucho.

Ryuzen: Yagami ¿qué haces aquí?

Serena: si, ¿a que se debe tú visita?

Iori: (soltando a Leona) ¡dame un abrazo hermana!

Serena: o.O¡ ¿qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame loco desquiciado!

Leona: ahí viene media base detrás de ti Yagami

Iori: (Soltando a Serena) Serena, quiero que sepas que… ¡eres una mocosa del demonio y que Ryuzen me cae mal!

Serena y Ryuzen: :/ ¡¿qué dijiste?

Iori tomó a Leona en sus brazos y se volvió para ver a Serena y Ryuzen.

Leona: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Bájame!

Iori: fue un placer conocerlos

Serena: ¿Qué vas a hacer loco?

Ryuzen: no creo que sea tan estúpido para hacerlo… ¿oh… sí?

Cuando el Ikari llegó para capturar a Yagami, Iori corrió hacia la ventana atravesando el cristal saltando al vacio, mientras que con su cuerpo cubría a Leona para que no sufriera daño por los cristales. Al ver tal acto todos se enmudecieron ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir a tal caída?

Clark: ¿esta loco? ¡Se van a matar!

Ralf: ¡todos, hacia abajo! Si no lo tenemos vivo, tendremos su cadáver

Serena: me hare hija única después de esto

Ryuzen: no creía que lo haría… ¿eh? Serena ¿no tenías un collar hace unos momentos?

Serena: ¿eh? Ah ya entendí, el abrazo fue para quitarme el collar

Ryuzen: ¿y para que quiere tu collar?

Serena: para huir con Leona, pero como no había salida me quitó el collar, sólo me falta… hacer la trasferencia de poderes

Serena se arrancó un cabello y lo convirtió en una flecha, sacó un arcó de quien sabe donde y le lanzó la flecha a Iori antes de que se impactarán en el suelo, el préstamo de poderes estaba completo, antes de llegar al suelo Iori levitó un momento para detener la caída al tocar tierra firme volteo a ver a Leona.

Iori: ¿estas bien?

Leona: ¡¿estas loco? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Y luego tienes la osadía de secuestrarme! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Tú no eres así!

Iori vio a lo lejos a los compañeros de Leona y a los demás, interrumpió a Leona y dijo

Iori: ¿Confías en mí?

Leona: ¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Iori: ¿Confías en mí?

Leona: pues… yo…

Iori: lo tomaré como un si

De nuevo tomó a Leona en sus brazos y salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, el Ikari ni lo vio irse, Heidern, estaba viendo todo desde la ventana y una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, inmediatamente Ralf y Clark llegaron y dieron su reporte.

Ralf: Señor, Yagami ha secuestrado a Leona

Clark: iremos a su recate de inmediato

Heidern: no, déjenla

Ralf: ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Quiere que la dejemos con Yagami?

Clark: Comandante, no se sabe que pueda hacerle ¿en qué esta pensando?

Heidern: pienso que la voy a extrañar mucho… pero si ella es feliz… yo también lo soy

Heidern por fin había aceptado a Iori, ya que Serena había dicho la verdad, él no era igual a los demás del clan Yagami, y él peleó por ella y gano, como Heidern con Sandra.

Mientras tanto…

Iori llegó a la playa con Leona, en el mismo lugar en donde solían verse hace tiempo, Leona no lo podía entender ¿por qué la había traído a este lugar? ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella?

Leona: ¿por qué me haz traído a este lugar?

Iori: quiero que veas algo… algo que no pude mostrarte cuando tuve la oportunidad

Iori le mostro la roca, sus nombres estaban grabados ahí, todavía estaba ahí a pesar del tiempo que pasó, Leona se asombró, no tenía palabras.

Leona: ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?

Iori: hace tiempo, justamente la noche que nos distanciamos, pero lee la inscripción de abajo

Leona:"Cuando se pierde a alguien que amas piensas que ya no puedes amar a alguien más… y en esa oscuridad de dolor una nueva luz aparece y te envuelve en unas cálidas alas ¿puedes sentirlo? Ahora puedes saberlo, haz encontrado a la persona que siempre haz buscado, la cual amaste, amas y amarás toda la vida… te amo mi ángel"

Cuando Leona termino de leer no pudo contener sus emociones y sus lágrimas, la inscripción lo decía todo, él siempre la amó aun después de todo lo que pasó, ella quisiera saberlo todo, al igual que él así que se hablaron con la verdad, Iori le hablo de Aki y Leona sobre Heidern y sus planes para matarlo si lo veía con ella.

Leona: era la única forma para salvar tu vida, yo hubiera muerto si mi padre y mi equipo te hubieran hecho daño, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, pero cuando de vi con ella…

Iori: (tomándola de las mano) eso ya no importa, ha quedado en el pasado, ahora debemos vivir el aquí y el ahora… te amo, no debes olvidarlo, eres lo mejor de mi vida, no sé que haría sin ti

Leona: yo también te amo, más que a otra cosa en este mundo

Ambos se abrasaron y compartieron un largo y apasionado beso. Después de ese suceso pasaron veintiún años, una chica y un chico de cabello y ojos púrpura de aproximadamente 15 años cada quien, llegaron a ese lugar, comenzaron a leer la inscripción y emocionados llamaron a otras dos personas.

Ume: ¡Nick, Rakel lo encontré!

Aaron: ¡hey! recuerda que te ayude

Al llamado llegaron otros dos chicos, el más alto tenía el cabello corto de color azul y los ojos rojos, su edad era de aproximadamente 18 años, la otra chica era un poco más baja que el chico, tenía el cabello largo y de color rojo, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una edad aproximada de 20 años aun que ella aparentaba una edad menor que al otro chico.

Nick: ¿en serio déjenme verlo?

Rakel: ¡valla! Al menos sabemos quienes son los más orientados de la familia

Nicky: ¿qué dijiste Rakel?

Rakel: nada, sólo que gracias a ti nos perdimos, ¡torpe!

Ume y Aaron: ¡dejen de pelearse! Son nuestros hermanos mayores y nos dan vergüenza

Rakel: deberíamos llamarlos ¿no lo creen?

Nick: si será lo mejor, ¿me haces los honores Ume?

Ume: claro Nick, ¡mamá, papá, miren, lo encontramos!

Al llamado de la chica apareció Iori seguido de él llegó Leona, los dos habían cambiado un poco, los dos llegaron y se reunieron con sus hijos.

Iori: ¿qué sucede hija? ¿Encontraste algo?

Ume: sí, ¡mira!

Aaron: nos costó trabajo pero aquí esta

Leona: que bien ¿Quién lo encontró?

Nick: ¿a caso no es obvio? ¡Fui yo!

Iori: no te creo nada, Nicolás

Nicky: ¿qué? ¿Por qué no?

Leona: hijo, lamento decirlo pero… llevas mucho tiempo en el ejercito y eres el más desorientado, siempre te pierdes en las misiones, si no fiera por las hijas de Ralf y Clark nunca volverías

Nick: -_- sí, es verdad

Ume y Aaron: no te preocupe Nick, te queremos aun que seas un desorientado

Rakel: ¿por qué no heredaste es sentido de orientación de mamá?

Nicky: ¡cállate Rakel!

Aaron: ustedes me avergüenzan, papá, pudemos ver aquí que amabas mucho a mamá

Iori: amo, por favor, amo

Rakel: los gemelos tienen razón, como dice ahí "amaste, amas y amaras"

Nick: y ¿qué paso después su feliz reencuentro?

Iori: bueno, en resumen, le pedí que fuera mi novia de nuevo, ella acepto por supuesto

Leona: y en el tercer mes de ser novios me pidió que fuera su esposa, y un año después nos casamos

Iori: y luego…

Leona: (dándole un codazo) amor, no enfrente de ellos

Iori: iba a decir que llegaron ellos, primero Rakel, luego Nicky por último y sorpresivamente Aaron y Ume

Ume: esta historia tuvo un final feliz ¡que lindo! ¡Ah! n_n

Leona: ¿Oíste eso?

Iori: sí, se escucho como…

Nick: ¿a la tía Serena?

Leona e Iori: (viéndose mutuamente) ¡no, eso es imposible!

Ume: ¡apuesto a que les gano en una carrera de aquí a casa!

Aaron: y el perdedor hace los deberes de los demás por un mes

Nick: ¡aceptó! Pero, corran despacio, ya que Rakel no heredo la velocidad de papá ¿verdad tortuguita?

Rakel: ¡cállate Nicolás!

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, Aaron y Ume iba a la cabeza mientras se burlaba de sus hermanos mayores, Iori y Leona sólo los vieron y caminaron tranquilamente por la playa, ya que tenían toda una vida para disfrutarla a lado de sus hijos, pero en especial de ellos mismos.

Sobre los poderes de Serena:

Como es un ángel, ella puede prestarle sus poderes a quien ella quiera.

Sus poderes son como volar, clonarse, correr a una velocidad imprecionante, viajar a diferentes épocas, curar heridas e incluso resusitar muertos, entre otros


End file.
